def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheatly
Lt. Frank Wheatly is a playable character and the main antagonist of Def Jam Icon. He is voiced and modeled after Robert Dolan. Biography Wheatly is the strong-armed leader of a police strike force in N.Y.C. that focuses on gang- and drug-related issues. Whether justified or not, he spends most of his attention on members of the hip-hop community, based on circumstantial connections and six degrees of criminal association. He’s confident, tough, capable, and savvy. He can see through veiled threats and will often strike before anyone can strike at him. He can be manipulative, though some might suggest he’s not always the one calling the shots…. Def Jam Icon Wheatly makes his grand entrance after Luda calls Playa to The Club to celebrate their recent success. After Playa finishes another fight, the game moves into a sequence where Luda and Playa are walking towards his Cadillac Escalade. Wheatly (Robert Dolan) pops up and asks him whether the vehicle belongs to him. He then tells him that his tags are expired, to which Playa protests, telling Wheatly that it is a brand new car and that its tags are still valid. Wheatly continues to insist that the tags are expired, and Playa jokes that he probably also has a broken tail light. While joking, Greer sneaks up behind him and punches him in the spine, while Wheatly points his gun at Luda. Wheatly then tells him that he's resisting arrest, to which Playa replies by telling him to get rid of his badge and his weapon so that they can see "who the real man is". Wheatly then warns him that he runs the city clean, and that if he continued to carry out his activities he would pay the price. Afterwards, while walking away with Greer, Wheatly jokingly says that Luda and Playa owe him because he gave them something to rap about, then instructs Playa to get his tags fixed. Later in the game after Playa's second artist is arrested, Wheatly also sends a message, telling him that he was indeed warned about what would happen if he didn't "play nice", and that he had to remember that he was to blame for his artist's incarceration. It is later revealed by Platinum that Wheatly and his crooked cops are on Troy Dollar's payroll and convinces him not to take action immediately, adding that if Troy knew about his knowledge of his arrangements with Wheatly it would find its way back to her and ruin their relationship. Later on, after Carver is shot, Playa checks to see if Carver is okay. While doing so, Wheatly and Greer approach him, armed, and attempt to put him under arrest. Playa tries to convince them that he didn't commit the crime, but Greer shows a gun and claims it's the murder weapon. Playa insists that it isn't his, and Wheatly replies by saying that he has people who say it's his. Playa then headbutts Wheatly and runs away. After defeating Troy Dollar, Wheatly suddenly appears and shoots Playa in the face. Before losing consciousness, Wheatly tells him about how he was set up with the murders of Carver and Troy (Wheatly shot Troy while talking to him). Moments later, Playa regains consciousness and finds himself being buried by Greer. He then spots Platinum walking up to Wheatly and hugging him, before losing consciousness again. In the meeting with Platinum, Playa hands her a CD, which is revealed to be a copy of the tape with Wheatly's confessions on it. Wheatly takes the CD and breaks it, instructs Greer to get rid of Playa and leaves the office with Platinum, assuring her that it wasn't anything worth worrying about. After the fight with Greer, he heads up to the roof to fight Wheatly. After the fight, Playa sees Platinum trying to avoid the tail of the helicopter (one of the hazards in the Roof stage), after which she is swiped of the building. Playa walks to the end of the building to see if Platinum is gone, but he finds her hanging on to a metal beam. While pleading with him to save her, Platinum learns his identity when he says "My ride or die chick", something he told her back at the house while they were with Gooch. Platinum tries to convince him that all of this was Wheatly's plan, and that she'll testify against him in court and sign a confession. Shortly afterwards, Wheatly shoots Platinum in the back, after which he has to fight Wheatly once again, assumingly finishing him off. Gallery 783143-929466_20070307_005.jpg 783144-929466_20070307_006.jpg 783145-929466_20070307_007.jpg 783149-929466_20070307_011.jpg 783150-929466_20070307_012.jpg 13-18.jpg 7-24.jpg Trivia *Wheatly is one of two characters in the Def Jam Game series to kill a character with a firearm. The other is Crow. Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Cops Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Characters